Charlotte Vincent
|caption1 = Chasmatian Princess Cye}} 'Introduction' Cyelena is one of the main characters in the Helix Origins series; a supporting character in The Void Lord series. She was formerly known as the Princess of Chasmaton, due to the Chasmatian Prince, Edwin Galloway's death before the marriage, she didn't make it into the Galloway Family, also known as the Chasmatian Monarchy. However, she has been driven to hiding her identity ever since she migrated to Aria. Appearance Cyelena is a young lady with a pale skin tone. She is considered short comparing to other average human females in height. She displays an hourglass figure, long brown hair and large azure eyes. Her wardrobe is usually a white button shirt with folded sleeves up to her elbows, a blue waistcoat with silver lining and a blue skirt. In formal occasions, she wears a carefully tailored full-length dress in blue and black color, accompanied by black gloves, and wears numerous sapphires, similar to the Earthon Gem. 'Autobiography' Noble Birth - 64,985 Cyelena was born in year 64,980 in Chasmaton, the proud daughter of Miller and Elise Delton. The Delton Family had been on friendly terms with the Chasmaton Monarchy for decades, the royals had been providing them financial aid from time to time, making them one of the wealthiest families in the kingdom, which drew jealousy and hate towards the family, the same reason why she was bullied by other children. To avoid similar cases from happening again, Miller hired home tutors, so she could expand her knowledge without leaving her front door, providing a safe learning environment for her. First Friend 64,988 In year 64,988, Miller decided to take his family on a trip to a neighboring kingdom, Aria. Cyelena wandered around the commercial district, as she walked past the jewelry store, a particular ruby caught her attention. She went into the jewelry store instinctively, however she didn't have sufficient gold. Out of the blue, a random kid at her age, Helix Cornelius set foot into the store gave her 30 gold, allowing the transaction to complete. He became her first friend since then, and they had stayed in touch by mail. Unfortunates - 64,996 Few months later, Elise died from an unknown disease on Mother's Day. With the absence of her mother, Miller's workload was multiplied, who was forced to leave her alone at home, further making her loneliness to grow. In year 64,996, the Prince of Chasmaton, Edwin Galloway, had a parade on the streets. Meanwhile Cyelena was out for a formal gathering, she accidentally caught Edwin's attention, he confessed to her in public, Cyelena kindly rejected. Edwin abused the "Do not disobey the royals" law, by threatening to sentence her entire family to death, or be his fiancee. The situation was inevitable for her, so she agreed unwillingly. Upside Down - 65,000 In year 64,998, Helix sneaked into Chasmaton, and paid a surprise visit to the Delton Manor. He realized the resentful terms of the marriage, then he challenged Edwin to a death battle in the middle of the wedding, which postponed the marriage. On the same day as Edwin's demise, she migrated to Aria along with her family members, since then she had been keeping her identity behind the mask of a commoner. As of year 65,000, Cyelena bought a baguette from the bakery. On her way home, she accidentally bumped into Skylar Kaisel, who informed her that there was a mold on the bread. Cyelena thanked her for the warning, but refused to refund, because she didn't want to disturb the baker's business. Skylar directly snatched the bread from her and hurried into the bakery, and had a fierce dispute with the baker. At last, Skylar returned with the refunds in hand. Cyelena took her as a role model, and they have become friends ever since. One week later, Gwen was introduced to Cyelena by Skylar, due to similar interests, the 3 formed a three-way playgroup. 'Reveal' Gwen felt suspicion towards Cyelena, attributable to she was being incredibly secretive about herself. One day, after Gwen and Skylar farewelled her, they had stalked her until she reached the Delton Manor. She knew her identity as a noblewoman was busted, she immediately broke up with Gwen and Skylar, and rushed into her room in tears. Her backstory was explained to Gwen and Skylar by Miller, they successfully convinced that she wouldn't mind to have a princess as a friend. Their friendship was restored. Personality Just like any other noble, Cyelena is an elegant and obedient lady, and she follows the rules of mannerisms under all circumstances. The way she speaks is very polite, owing to the fact that she often feels grateful for the slightest things. She is noted to own a heart made of glass, due to she is easily affected emotionally, and is described as a crybaby by Skylar.